Sharam Q Josei Rock Vocalist Audition
Sharam Q Josei Rock Vocalist Audition (シャ乱Q女性ロックボーカリストオーディション; Sharam Q Female Rock Vocalist Audition) was an audition airing on the TV show ASAYAN from April to August 1997, featuring the band looking for a female vocalist for their band. Audition Process STAGE 1 The first round is a screening process. If you go through, you sing a song acapella. If you advance from here, you get to sing in the ASAYAN studio in front of a live audience (mostly high school girls). The taping from the studio is shown to Sharam Q (called a VTR check) who decides who goes through to the next stage. Fukuoka Audition (April 13, 1997) 800 people turned up, where 54 people moved on to sing acapella.ASAYAN (episode aired may 11, 1997) Out of the 54 people, 11 people got to sing in the ASAYAN studio in front of a live audience. Names in bold are the ones who moved on to the next stage. Aoki Akiko, Morokuma Miyuki, Matsumoto Yumie, and Koguchi Azusa got to sing on stage a second time, with Aoki singing "Monku ga Aru Nara Kinasai!" by Rie ScrAmble, Morokuma "Anytime smokin' cigarette" by globe, Matsumoto "Alone" by Okamoto Mayo, and Koguchi "Monku ga Aru Nara Kinasai!" by Rie ScrAmble. Yamaguchi Sachiko and Nakatomi Kazumi recieved a photoshoot with styling. Sharam Q then chose Aoki Akiko, Matsumoto Yumie, Kouguchi Azusa, and Nakatomi Kazumi to go through. Tokyo Audition (May 3, 1997) 5000 people turned up, where 246 people moved on to sing acapella.ASAYAN episode aired June 8, 1997 Out of the 246 people, 19 people got to sing in the ASAYAN studio in front of a live audience. Names in bold are the ones who moved on to the next stage. On the June 22, 1997 episode of ASAYAN they announced that Aoki Akiko, Matsumoto Yumie, and Koguchi Azusa from the Fukuoka auditions had been kept before airing a VTR check of the Tokyo Audition. Kawamura Risa. Kabutomori Masayo, Fukuda Asuka, Iwahashi Aika, and Eigawa Ruka got to sing on stage a second time, with Kawamura singing "M" by PRINCESS PRINCESS, Kabutomori "HELLO AGAIN ~Mukashi Kara Aru Basho~", Fukuda "Geshijyou" by Kudo Shizuka, Iwahashi "Olivia wo Kikinagara" by ANRI, and Eigawa "CALL ME" by Blondie. Sharam Q then chose Kawamura Ria, Kabutomori Masayo, and Fukuda Asuka to go through. The June 29, 1997 episode of ASAYAN is dedicated to show the styling transformation of Nakatomi Kazumi and her singing Amuro Namie's "Sweet 19 Blues" on stage in the ASAYAN studio. Osaka Audition (May 24, 1997) 3000 people turned up, where 146 people moved on to sing acapella.ASAYAN episode aired July 6, 1997 Out of the 246 people, 14 people got to sing in the ASAYAN studio in front of a live audience. Names in bold are the ones who moved on to the next stage. Kida Shouko, Nakazawa Yuuko, and Heike Michiyo got to sing on stage a second time, with Kida singing "PRIDE" by Imai Miki, Nakazawa "Mechakucha ni Naite Shimaitai" by Kudo Shizuka, and Heike "Monku ga Aru Nara Kinasai!" by Rie ScrAmble. Sharam Q then chose Nakazawa Yuuko and Heike Michiyo to go through. Sapporo Audition (June 21, 1997) 1000 people turned up, where 83 people moved on to sing acapella.ASAYAN episode aired July 27, 1997 Out of the 83 people, 8 people got to sing in the ASAYAN studio in front of a live audience. Names in bold are the ones who moved on to the next stage. When Sharam Q was doing their VTR check, Tsunku decided that Abe Natsumi went directly through to the big finale. On the August 3, 1997 episode of ASAYAN they announced that Furusawa Hisayo was taking Abe Natsumi's place singing on stage, as Abe had already went directly through. Iida Kaori, Ishiguro Aya, and Furusawa Hisayo got to sing on stage a second time, with Iida singing "Ashita, Haru ga Kitara" by Matsu Takako, Ishiguro "Hidamari no Uta" by Le Couple, and Furusawa "LOVE LOVE LOVE" by DREAMS COME TRUE. Sharam Q then chose Iida Kaori and Ishiguro Aya to go through. STAGE 2 11 people advanced from the Fukuoka, Tokyo, Sapporo, and Osaka auditions. They were split into groups according to the cities they auditioned in, and we get to see them at home with families, playing instruments, or going out with friends. * Aoki Akiko, Matsumoto Yumie, Kouguchi Azusa came from the Fukuoka Audition * Kawamura Risa, Kabutomori Masayo, and Fukuda Asuka came from the Tokyo Audition * Nakazawa Yuuko and Heike Michiyo came from the Osaka Audition * Iida Kaori, Ishiguro Aya, Abe Natsumi came from the Sapporo Audition On July 29, 1997, they were sent to training camp by bus, and upon arriving are handed out demo tapes. They listen to an instrumental version of GET with a female voice humming instead of singing the lyrics, and we get to know it will be released as the debut song. They also attend dance- and voice lessons. They were also given a schedule with wake-up times, bed-times, and chores like cleaning the main hall scrubbing the floors and doing dishes.. On July 31, 1997, they performed on stage in front of an audience, dancing as a group doing the coreography they had been practicing. They were dancing to "Reach" by Deborah Cooper & Robi Rob's Clubworld. FINAL STAGE On August 3, 1997, they appeared on stage in front of an audience, while Sharam Q was watching them on VTR back stage.They were singing the song they had practiced, now with lyrics, and after singing were interviewed one-on-one by Sharam Q. Heike Michiyo forgets part of the lyrics when it is her turn, and Ishiguro Aya's voice breaks and you can see she is disappointed in herself as she starts crying before her interview. After the stage performance, they get to watch Sharam Q on VTR as they are debating who is going to win. Hatake announces Heike Michiyo as the winner. Statements from the girls after losing * Fukuda: "I've always loved singing since I was little, and I will never get bored even if I sing for hours. (...) I think I can do my favorite music even if I can't sell it * Nakazawa: "For now, I want to get out of my life .... I will go on a life adventure from now on" * Abe: "Because there is only ASAYAN, I will audition again. So I can participate again in ASAYAN ..." * Iida: "I feel that it is finally over. ...... (to Heike), I am happy (for you) * Ishiguro: "Her singing was also good, dance was also good, and Heike-san was better and was recognized (for it)http://submarinedog.livedoor.biz/archives/51799541.html Aftermath On the ASAYAN episode aired September 7, 1997, Sharam Q are going through the 10 finalists who lost the audition, inviting five of them back to the studio. It shows them returning to the studio on AUgust 20, 1997, walking into a room with Sharam Q and a producer asking them if they want to debut as a group on the condition of selling 50.000 copies of a single within five days. They did it in four days andreleased their debut single as Morning Musume in January 1998. Trivia * When the members of Sharam Q watch the VTR from the live performances in studio, they ridicule the girls for anything they can think of as well as commenting on the size of their breasts. * Abe Natsumi's audition number was #1111 * Ishiguro Aya had pariticpated in the ASAYAN audition Komu-ro Garçons (ASAYAN Idol Group Audition 96) in June the previous year. She got as far as singing on stage. Staff recognized her and was surprised as she had lost 7 kg. No winner was chosen and the project ended. Several participants in this audition was approached afterwards and offered to make their debut as singers. One of them was Kobayashi Yumi; she auditioned for Geinoujin Shin Unit Audition (which spawned Taiyou to Ciscomoon) in 1998 and made it to the final 8. * Abe Natsumi's father drove her from Muroran to the audition in Sapporo, which is a three hour drive. Abe sang globe's "FACE", a song she also sang in the Tokyo Studio review. She wanted to sing UA's "When the clouds tears", because she wanted to show individuality instead of singing just another popular song but she couldn't find (or had the time to find) an instrumental so she declined singing it. * Kawamura Risa went on to be an Okashi Gravure Idol. * Tsunku wanted to start Morning Musume with 10 people, but with 5 people costing 5 million yen a month, it was impossible to do so without knowing whether they'd succeed or not.https://matome.naver.jp/odai/2146554011971359801 * Iida participated with her friends. she had slept over, but was scolded and didn't get much sleep. * Kaju Miyuki from the Fukuoka audition had participated in the ASAYAN audition Ranpatsu Audition in 1996, going to the final stage. She got as far as the top three and even recorded the demo tape before being ditched by producer Matsuura Max (the winner made her debut using the stage name SHU:DO). * Morokuma Miyuki from the Fukuoka audition later participated in the ASAYAN audition "Vocalist Audition Final" in 1998. She landed second place, only beaten by Suzuki Ami. * Heike Michiyo from the Oasaka auditions is a descendant of the Taira clan.Aired on ASAYAN on July 13, 1997 * Heike Michiyo never became a part of the band, but was given a solo career instead. Her debut single was the original song sung at the final audition. Five of the losers, Iida Kaori, Ishiguro Aya, Abe Natsumi,Nakazawa Yuko and Fukuda Asuka, were given a chance to debut as a group if their debut single sold over 50.000 copies. They managed to do so in four days and made their debut as Morning Musume. * Heike Michiyo, Iida Kaori, Ishiguro Aya, Abe Natsumi,Nakazawa Yuko and Fukuda Asuka performed "GET" together with a live band for their concert Hello! FIRST LIVE AT SHIBUYA KOHKAIDO held a short year after the auditions. * Aikawa Nanase was the artist whose songs were perfomred the most times at 11 time, followed by Amuro Namie with 8 times, and globe with 7 times. * The songs performed the most times were "FACE" by globe and "TROUBLEMAKER" by Aikawa Nanase with 4 times, followed by "break out" by Aikawa Nanase, "anytime smokin' cigarette" by globe, and "Monku ga Aru Nara Kinasai" bye Rie ScrAmble with 3 times. References External Links *Submarine Dog Category:1997 Auditions